Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: History Rewritten
by MaliciousGravy
Summary: Yet another human arrives in the Pokémon world! What a boring sequence! Nothing will happen to this so called Charmeleon, right? Maybe, maybe not. It all depends on what the mysterious Pokémon is planning on doing with history itself! Chapter 3: Team Azure and Team Destruct are created, both teams rivalling one another. Editing intro as it gives away some parts. OCs greatly needed!
1. Introduction

_**My brain's a fucking douchebag, I'm stuck at 1,200 words on Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Armies of Ossyria, and my fucking homework is SO FUCKING ANNOYING AND TEDIOUS.**_

…

…

_**That felt good. Anyway, because of this little writer's block I'm going to try another Mystery Dungeon fanfiction. How happy, original and creative. Weee. So pointless…**_

_**I will accept OCs, but I need them to be GOOD OCs, and not fucking able to destroy Terrakion with only fucking Electric type moves. I need OCs that is AT LEAST 7/10 in other's opinions. The next chapter will contain OC profiles that are submitted, but due to the site's rules, it will be put into a story-like thing. There, I thought up of one already! Technically, it might continue from this prologue, so don't rage at me from confusion when you skip it and read chapter 3.**_

_**I need to stop swearing. I'm sorry, I'm just seriously frustrated. And I should REALLY update my stories more often. I should've planned out the second chapter beforehand…**_

_**This is an original plot. If it has any relation towards any others' stories notify me and I might take it down or at least change the plot.**_

_**I'm not bothering with the disclaimer. It's fucking called FANfiction for a reason. There, I did it again. Okay, fine. I only own this plot and my OCs. Alistar is NOT mine. He was made by Travelling Master.**_

_**There are a few rules I'd like you to follow. Some are compulsory, and some would just give you a better chance of being accepted, and some may not even have anything to do with your OC. Okay, there might be about 20 or more.**_

_**Rule #1: I would appreciate it if your OC is not from the Ubers section in the tier list. It's one of the few tier lists I agree with. Though, that's not the reason. So basically, no legendaries, Blaziken, Excadrill, Garchomp and Wobbuffet.**_

_**Rule #2: Don't make your signature move an OHKO move with 60% accuracy or more. It pisses me off.**_

_**Rule #3: If you want to submit a shiny, they will either be killed or have a minor to medium role in the story. Unless you have a good reason AND history behind it.**_

_**Rule #4: I. Hate. Level. 100s. I need Level 15 to 60, not some overpowered shithead.**_

_**Rule #5: I'd be really happy if you could submit an evil OC along with your main. It really helps.**_

_**Rule #6: I don't want bizarre powers like the Dimensional Scream. You could have unique and cool ones like being able to walk anywhere like a Ghost type, but maybe something a little less overpowered than that.**_

_**Rule #7: I'm in a bad mood today, as usual, so please make your OC's personality like your everyday person. I'm sick of OCs being able to attract any opposite gendered person by simply being in their presence.**_

_**Rule #8: If you're bored and are free, could you send in another absurd OC that is random and all? It might lighten my mood. Not from everyone though. I only need 5 at most.**_

_**Rule #9: I don't usually appreciate flames, but please tell me if you noticed any mistakes.**_

_**Rule #10: I dislike full evolutions unless they don't really have a major role in the story. You could make an OC be fully evolved and have a role like Bidoof did or something… Pokemon with only 1 evolution are no exception.**_

_**Rule #11: I almost forgot this one. Send it by PM.**_

_**Rule #12: Read the rules (I'm quite the annoyance aren't I?)**_

_**Rule #13: If you don't want your OC dead or getting hurt, don't send them in. There will be deaths and painful or touching scenes (which I'm horrible at). But you could expect them as late as chapter 25.**_

_**Rule #14: I want a few to have special abilities, but not something crazy. You could be another type your Pokemon isn't supposed to be. (SPOILERS FOR MY OC)**_

_**Rule #15: Don't make your character carry overpowered items such as Soul Dew. I'll kill them.**_

_**Rule #16: Please make your form neat, tidy and readable. Not some random wall of text. There's copy/paste for a reason.**_

_**Rule #17: I'm EXTREMELY obsessive compulsive. If I spot a mistake or something that's absurd I go insane. Everyone even thinks I'm nice in school when I try to position the desks perfectly. So try and make a deliberate grammar mistake I'll fucking kill you. This will apply to your OC's lack of weaknesses or having an extremely Gary-Stu/Mary-Sue personality. **_

_**Rule #18: Combos and Link Moves are allowed, but don't worry, they won't count as a signature move.**_

_**Rule #19: I don't want any genwunners bitching everywhere in the reviews. You are welcome here but don't flame me when I simply say I like Luxray better than Charizard.**_

_**Rule #20 (TOLD YOU): I will be making an accepted OCs chapter constantly whenever I manage to find a good OC, so if your inbox tells you that I've updated (if you followed my story, which would be insanely appreciated). Don't get your hopes up. I'd like you to also rate the OCs accepted out of 10. So comment something like this if you want when there's an OC update chapter:**_

**OC #1: 6/10**

**OC #2: 3/10**

**Gary-Stu #3: 0/10**

_**Something like that. But please give me an honest opinion about it and if it comes from an author you loathe, just tell me an honest opinion. You could tell me you hate the guy and come talk to me about it, I might be entertained and you could stop his/her jerkish actions by having me suggesting you some effective, yet civil comebacks.**_

_**Rule #21: (Since #12 wasn't exactly a rule, I'll do one more.) PLEASE check the OC update chapters if you haven't submitted one yet and you are planning on submitting one. I DO NOT want multiple OCs of the same species.**_

_**There we have it. Wow, this thing's almost a thousand words! I'll just spam till I get a thousand so that the chapter will seem longer.**_

_**LUXRAY IS DA BEST LUXRAY IS DA BEST LUXRAY IS DA BEST NOW! We have 1000 words! 1004! 1005! 1006! WRIGUWIRUG!111!**_

_**Leone: Don't flatter me. I have pride and I don't plan on showing an embarrassed face in front of the audience.**_

_**Too bad; you're a Luxio in this story.**_

_**Leone: FUUUUU-**_

_**Enjoy, please. By the way, if you think my OC is a Gary-Stu, think again. He's just way too full of himself. And there will be overusage of swearing, I'm still angry. And it may be rather long, just so you know.**_

_**Prologue: What am I..?**_

_Leone P.O.V_

It felt like I was floating in empty space. I didn't bother to open my eyes as I was too lazy and because I like dreams. There was nothing beneath my feet. As far as I could see everything was just a black empty space.

"This is depressing…" I sighed, "I'm actually pretending to dream when I'm just inside this fucking Dusk Ball. It's supposed to be a high class Pokeball for something such as me. I want a Luxury Ball. No, scratch that. I NEED a fucking Luxury Ball!"

Nobody could hear me anyway. I could be as loud as I could. I'm 16 and I just deserve to.

"But I'm just inside that fucking Dusk Ball day and night because apparently my weak ass trainer is in a fucking coma and I have nothing to EAT! I NEED A FUCKING POFFIN!"

I could take out my anger inside this Dusk Ball. Nobody was with me. I was alone in there and I could roar as loud as a Loudred. Then I heard voices outside. I growled. I finally realized it. He wasn't in a coma! He wasn't attacked by a Crookodile!

"He's leaving me inside this fucking piece of Tauros crap 'home' while he's hanging out with his friends on that… computer! Playing games day and night. Watching videos from MewTube. ACTUALLY EATING! ARGH! IT'S SO FUCKING FRUSTRATING!"

I stopped for a second. My voice was rather sore, but it was always rather raspy anyway.

"Then again…" I said, slightly calmer, "It was my fault that I wandered into that cave in the first place."

_Flashback…_

"Don't wander too far from here, Leone!" called my mother, "Those trainers are practically on an enslaving spree now!"

I sighed. I didn't mean to be rude to my mother, as offending a Luxray will end up in a few scars on your body, but I went on a bit further than usual. I've always wanted to explore Mt. Coronet.

"Don't wander too far from here." I scoffed, "I can handle myself. I can fight. Hell, I love fighting! Dad's practically the most inspiring Pokemon in Sinnoh!"

My dad was a BEAST of a Mightyena. He escaped from a trainer from Hoenn who travelled here for holiday, so he's EXTREMELY powerful. He's always travelling, though. So I could only take lessons from him around 3 times a month.

"I don't _feel_ like following the rules." I muttered, "There has to be some sort of fun somewhere!"

I smelt honey. It was from a tree nearby.

"No, I have to resist." I tried to put it at the back of my mind, "It's a trap. It's so tempting, but it's a trainer's best friend. It was just SO easy to paint some honey on a tree for them, but it ends up with somebody missing. I wouldn't mind if the Bidoofs' numbers lessened, though. With their annoying cry everywhere around the tall grass I could hardly sleep and when I DID sleep I got nightmares…"

I entered the cave. It was quite big. I found a Golbat on the ceiling, but I think I woke it up.

"A Luxio?" it murmured, "What's up, kiddo?"

"Don't call me kiddo." I said, trying to keep my cool, "FYI, you should know not to piss me off. Do you know who I am?"

He chuckled a little.

"No wonder you're such a proud Pokemon, Leone." He smiled, "Everyone within a 50 mile radius knows of your existence. You're the son of Ebony, aren't you?"

"That's _Sir _Ebony to you, you fucking Ratata! Nobody talks shit about my dad!" I shouted, "I don't appreciate my father being called only by his first name. Hell, even 'Ebony from Hoenn' is acceptable!"

"What's up, peeps?"

I turned my head. There was Freya, that little Buizel. Despite trying to act like a cool guy and all, there was just some certain thing that made her rather cute (I ADMIT IT). She was like the little sister I never had.

"Greetings, Freya." I said, trying to make her feel a bit more important that she thought herself to be, she deserves to act proud, "What brings you here?"

"I love exploring." she grinned, "I'm assuming it's the same for you?"

"Correct." I replied, "I'm just trying to teach this sorry piece of Golbat here some respe-"

He was gone.

"Uh…"

"I know, let me handle this!" I yelled back, "Spark!"

Just to show off the awesomeness that is me, I did a backflip and when I was facing the other way then I used Spark. It always worked. The Golbat fell to the ground but immediately got back up, he charged an Air Cutter. I didn't bother dodging as it was just an Air Cutter. Wouldn't do much. But it just so happened that he managed to get a critical hit.

"Oh, for Arceus' sake, Leone, you're too prideful." Freya ran over to me, "Oran Berry?"

"No thanks." I grinned, "I gotta show him that I'm not one to fuck around with. Besides, you look more injured than me."

I charged at him, preparing a Bite but he just flew higher.

"I can fly and you can't." he taunted, "No way you can hit me!"

"Pikachu, use Thunder!"

"Fucking hell!" the Golbat screamed, "That really packed a punch!"

"Again, Pikachu!"

"Well, that was fast…" I muttered, "I swear, trainer, if you dare come here-"

As anticipated, he started walking towards us.

"Run. Now." I warned, "We'll bolt in 3… 2… 1…"

We ran. Thankfully we were quite fast, and the trainer didn't bother. We ran and ran and ran, until we just couldn't anymore. We stopped at a nearby patch of grass for a slight breather.

"That was fun." I panted, "We should do this more often."

"I know!" she replied, "Thanks to the strict rules in my family I've hardly the permissions to do something as dangerous as that. But, it's just really fun!"

We loved danger. It was simple as that. We found it fun for some reason, and we don't even know why.

_Flashback Ends_

"Those were good times…" I muttered, "I wonder how she's doing in her Pokeball? Hope she's alright…"

Admittedly, I liked her quite a bit. She was fun, had a good sense of humor and all… My stomach growled persistently.

"Poffin…" I groaned, "Why does Arceus hate me?"

I sighed. Sleeping would most likely help my hunger. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

_Never to wake up in this Pokeball again._

HOWDOIDOALINEBREAK

_Freya P.O.V_

"Why am I even here?" I muttered, "I HATE this Pokeball!"

Let me put it straight. I'm a water type right? So you'd expect my trainer to catch me in a Net Ball. Right? NO! He caught me in that piece of shit Cherish Ball! Do you realize how many things are scattered around here? If I even try to use a move inside my Pokeball I get punished by the ball itself! Electric shocks! How horrible is that?! It's like he's TRYING to torture me! A CHERISH BALL IS SUPPOSED TO BE FUCKING GOOD! GRAH!

"I can't believe we actually got caught that day!" I screamed, "And to think that it's my fault! What kind of crap is that?!"

_Flashback…_

"Mt. Coronet, here we come for the 57th time!" Leone grinned, "I never get tired of this place."

He Sparked an escaping Zubat for the millionth time and smiled.

"I don't get why my mum never lets me go out further…" he murmured, "I really don't see why she should stop me from exploring a little."

"From what my father told me, we'll soon grow super protective over our offspring." I said.

"Um... You do know how wrong that sounded, right?"

I blushed, and immediately realized my mistake.

"I did NOT mean that!"

"Oh really?" he stifled a laugh, "Are you suuure?"

"Stop teasing me!"

"Okay, alright. Let's head in."

I sighed, and entered.

"offspring offspring offspring offspring…" he soon started whispering.

HOWDOIDOALINEBREAK

"Hey, Leone!" I yelled, "Hurry it up, I found something!"

As he dragged his hind legs forward, I couldn't help but grin.

"Li'l Luxio can't keep up?" my grin grew wider, "Or did your hind legs just happen to be broken by a certain Buizel?"

He growled and cursed a little before forcing himself to use his 'broken' legs. He was limping. Although I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty, it was very fun to see that I was in control.

_**Interrupting AN: I JUST found out that I used 'grin' 5 times already. I should really stop and actually be creative with words.**_

"Freya, as much as I want to call you a bitch," he muttered, "I can't fight females."

"Is that just another excuse denying that females are superior?"

"Bitch. What did you find, anyway?"

I stared at the odd object. It was pink at the bottom and orange at the top. Oddly enough, it shaped as some sort of Missingno (yes, I do believe in the Legend of Missingno), yet it was very curvy.

"It's some sort of… thing." My powers of describing objects are horrible.

"Wow, so cool…"

"Asshole."

I picked it up. I don't know why, but it seemed like some… Thing created by humans…

"Scientifically crafted medicine." A sudden voice said.

"Oh, fuck. Hello, dad. Hello Leone's dad."

The Mightyena had no expression, as usual. But Dad looked furious.

"BAHAHAHA! We got you, you little brats!"

Dad started laughing hysterically on the floor, obviously having trouble breathing. Leone's dad on the other hand… He stood expressionless as usual.

"Aquarius." He glared, "Shut. Up."

He walked over to Leone, who was trying to hide his injured legs. He looked like he was bracing himself from a smack from his dad.

"What happened?" he said.

He said nothing, and did nothing other than shaking his head.

"Let me ask you again. What. Happened?"

"… I fell."

Ebony did NOT look satisfied. He placed his paw on the broken legs and shut his eyes.

"Ebony, man…" my father immediately stopped laughing, "You DO know the side effects of that kind of power, right?"

"That is of little importance. I only seek the truth."

"The Dimensional Scream is insane, man… Do you have any idea how scared your son is right now?"

I backed away. I would never be able to stand up against somebody like that. But… What about Leone?

"Freya. Come here."

I couldn't disobey. He was him. I slowly walked over trying not to make any sudden movements.

"What, did your Shuckle instincts kick in?! Hurry UP!"

I couldn't help but let out a small whimper. It was embarrassing. Dad didn't seem to be helping, though…

"I don't mind you fighting with my son. And I couldn't give a Rattata's ass if he's hurt or not." He sat down, "But the fact that he lied to protect you, the daughter of a minor AND worthless family…"

"Duuuude! I'm hurt… How could you say something like…" he trailed off.

"Silence, Aquarius."

He looked back at me. I didn't like his face. It was horribly intimidating. How could Leone be alive knowing that THING is his dad?

"Proves that he actually has a heart. It's pathetic. I will not allow any of my offspring to stoop so low. Come, Leone. We're going."

He didn't protest. He only followed, but he didn't say much. I heard heavy footsteps in the cave, but I could care less. I wanted to get out. I tossed him the thing I found. He stared at it for a while, before turning back to me.

"Good lass."

He continued walking, but then his ears pricked up.

"Trainer…" he mused, "Let's scatter."

The footsteps grew louder and louder. Until an Aggron stood right behind Ebony.

"Dad, take him on!" Leone shouted.

"I want you to run. Don't look back. Don't worry. And most of all, don't give up on your life. I want you to live it to the fullest. Freya. I want you to make sure he does these things."

"Dad, I'm not a child!" the Luxio gorwled, "I can help you!"

"Against six fully evolved Pokemon? Don't make me laugh."

"But…"

"Would you dare disobey me?"

"… Fine. Let's run." He muttered hesitantly, "Why can't you come with us, though?"

"Go."

Running and running. We didn't look back. All we heard were the cries of the two Pokemon and the our footsteps slapping the ground. We made it out. But we couldn't go back. Then there was silence as we sat. Dad lost his friend, Leon lost his Dad. Yet none of them seemed to be too hurt by his death.

"Sorry, Leone." I whispered.

"N-nevermind…" he stammered, "It was just a bit frightening. I'm fine."

"Kid, don't bother trying to hide your sorrow." Dad grinned, despite losing a close ally, "It's stupid. Pride itself is a silly thing and it WILL lead to bad scenarios here and there."

"I'm fine, really." He responded, "Just need to calm down a little…"

A scream echoed from inside the cave, but Leone didn't even flinch. He just walked away.

"There's no point in it… Let's just go…"

I could hear a slight sniffle, but there was none after that so I guess it was my imagination.

"A Mightyena is just a simple pushover for me." A deep voice shouted, most likely just to scare us, "Let's see what chances you have. My trainer will give me the orders to kill."

Before we knew it, we blacked out, and the next thing I knew I was in this Pokeball. There was some sort of rule I heard that you couldn't catch a fainted Pokemon, but I guess that law's passed.

_Flashback Ends_

I exaggeratedly sighed, and decided to run around a little bit. But like I said earlier it was filled with garbage.

_I was stuck in a hellhole._

_3__rd__ Person P.O.V_

Leone was really doing his best to stay asleep despite the light shining in his eyes.

"-ecause I produce Dream Mist does NOT mean I can give you the message while you're in this deep a nap! WAKE UP!"

Something picked him up by the tail and brought him higher above the ground.

"Why… do you want to wake me uuuuUUUUP!?"

He screamed as he fell, before landing with a satisfying 'THUMP' onto the floor. Despite this, he still felt sleepy.

"Hurry up, will you!?" Musharna shouted, "I'm running out of time!"

"Can I go back to sleep after?" he said, before clearing his throat a little.

"You won't want to after I'm done with you."

"But-"

"Psychic!"

After a half-hearted 'ow' and a few more Psychics, the Luxio finally decided to let up.

"Why am I here?" he asked after everything calmed down, "I don't see the point of this at all…"

"Um, Hydreigon wanted me to give you an invitation to Paradise…" she began, "So, here I am in your dreams, while you're still trying to sleep in it."

"An invitation?" he wondered, "That's all?"

"You can bring two people with you." She smiled, "Choose strong allies, we now hold weekly tournaments in Post Town, by the way."

"Sounds great." He grinned, "My life is practically MADE for battles, Musharna. By the way, how do we get there?"

"The next time you and your chosen allies fall asleep, you'll asked a quiz of some sort. Don't worry though, it won't change what Pokemon you are. You know… I always wondered why so many of us in Post Town are called by our species' name…" she started to think, "But really, my name is Eleanor."

"I'll try to remember." He nodded, "But I thought Paradise was just a legend?"

"No, no! Not in the slightest! It's simply in a dimension where only Pokemon dwell."

"Not a single human?"

"Well, technically there IS a human there, but he transformed into an Axew."

"Sounds interesting… Has he done anything special?"

"Why, of course he has! He saved the Pokemon world!"

"Cool."

"You don't sound that impressed, Leone."

"I AM impressed, but I'm just too lazy to show emotions at the moment."

"So tell me who you want to bring. I'll send them the message as well."

"Send them to Freya and Alistar."

"What's the magic word?"

"Are you serious?"

Leone gave her a look as if she was an alien, but she shrugged it off.

"Nevermind." She sighed, "Is there anything else you'd like to know about?"

"Yes please." He said, "I'd like to know one more thing."

"Well?"

"Who's this Hydreigon? It just doesn't feel right to be invited by one. I'm feeling slightly insecure now that I think about it."

"Don't worry about him. He's actually a polar opposite to what you think a Hydreigon would be like."

"… If you say so."

"I will see you again soon."

"Goodnight."

"…"

"Goodbye."

HOWDOIDOALINEBREAK

Freya closed her eyes and listened intently to the Musharna, occasionally nodding her head.

"Leone invited you and Alistar, by the way." She finished.

"Alistar? You mean that one Charmeleon guy?" Freya asked.

"Why?"

"Nevermind, just move along now. I'll be fine, just waiting in this Pokeball for most likely the rest of eternity…"

"You're so pessimistic. Don't worry a single bit about your Pokeball."

"Fine."

"Arceus, you're difficult."

She teleported away, leaving Freya to sleep soundly. Soon enough, her snores filled the Pokeball.

_2 Days Later_

The two were finally let out of their Pokeballs along with Alistar, who was sitting down on the couch, watching the others prepare- what he had finished quite a while ago.

"Why didn't you let me sleep for 2 frickin' days, Leone?" Freya growled, "I'm tired!"

"We need to prepare for Paradise." Leone said for the millionth time, "Aren't you excited?"

"Well, maybe I am. But honestly, I'm tired!" she cried, "Can't I just have a break?"

"I think you should've prepared earlier and quicker, then." Alistar added, "You're no exception, Leone."

He sat there with a pissed face. He was obviously tired as well, but he stole an Awakening from the trainer's bag just now. It worked like coffee. It tasted like it too…

"Why are you so grumpy tonight, man?" Leone asked, "Why not cheer up?"

"I'm tired as well." He responded, "I can't believe I'm actually agreeing with Freya, though."

"Fuck you. But if you want you could go first, since you're done." Freya yawned, "Plus, you could steal a book or something, since we were taught how to read by our trainer."

"I already have one." He smiled tiredly, "It's called Explorers of Sky."

"Ah, that Riolu and Torchic one, right?" Leone was suddenly excited, "Good book, that one. I cried at the end of the main part, I won't give any spoilers."

He grabbed a few berries from the kitchen and placed them in the bag. Eleanor gave 3 bags, obviously one for each, which they found when waking up.

"Oh, man." Alistar started to grin, "Our trainer's SO going to regret letting us out. Losing Pokemon such as us while he's not in Sinnoh or Kanto is REALLY going to piss him off."

"Haha. That's true." Freya said before yawning yet again, "I don't think he'll care, though. He has a lot of other Pokemon as well from what I heard."

Leone closed the bag before throwing to the air.

"I think…" he began.

The bag landed on his neck.

"We should help Paradise help as well." He said, "Arceus, I'm excited."

"That's all we need, right?" Freya asked, just to double-check.

"Yeah, we can go now." He responded, "Let's 'go to sleep', then."

He lay down on the couch, curling into a ball then smiled.

"I'm really looking forward to this…" he started, "We can finally escape this hellhole of a place…"

"_Goodnight_, Leone." Freya spat, emphasizing the 'Goodnight' to get him to shut up.

"G'night."

He thought of everything that happened from the last two days, before secretly grinning to himself.

"This is going to be the best time of my life."

_**Well, my creativity is somewhat- no completely non-existent! I stopped at such a horrible ending line and… Well, fuck me.**_

_**So, the form! Copy and paste this into a PM and send it to me. Sending them by review is an insta-deny, even if they're good. By the way could you submit a minimum of 2 and maximum of 6 Pokemon? And could you tell me if I missed something? Thank you very much.**_

Name (Obvious):

Age (Human Age, please):

Birthday (OMGMATHZISTOOHARDLOLZ):

Level (15-60):

Gender (Who needs explanation?):

Pokemon (READ THE RULES FIRST!):

Differences from a regular *insertpokemonhere*(What is different between your OC and other Pokemon of the same species?):

Ability (OFFICIAL ONES, DAMMIT):

Moves (Up to 4)

Link Move (What moves (from the top) are combined so that they can be used in one "turn"?):

Signature Move (An original move and does NOT count as 1 move):

Team Name (It's fine to have odd ones like Team Gravy or something, but don't overexaggerate awesomeness):

Team Rank (Normal, Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Diamond, Great, Ultra, Master and Royal. No Perfect Rank)

Partner (Need I explain?):

Personality (Nothing too Gary-Stu/Mary-Sue):

Item (FUCK SOUL DEW):

History (Please, enough with the over sad ones… So annoying…):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Open to death (Is it fine if I kill him off? Just because you say yes doesn't necessarily mean he will get killed) :

Open to romance (Is it fine if I pair him/her up with somebody?):

Theme Song (Game/Anime music, please)

Battle Theme Song (Any music, but I like game and anime music):

Anything Else? (Obvious):

_**That pretty much sums it up… IF you decide to at least follow this story, it will be very much appreciated. LET'S TRY TO REACH 5 REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER, GUYS! *cough*fail*cough* I know that our little Mightyena could've just ran as well, but you'll see why.**_


	2. Welcome to Paradise!

_**Welp, I started this a day after publishing the story, yet I'm so late… I'd like to thank everyone who's sent in an OC so far. I know I said I'd do a chapter for OC profiles, but our heroes aren't exactly in Paradise yet, now are they? Well, I present you a short chapter (probably only 2000 words), of a tour of the new Paradise. Thank you, WoWMotherFan for giving me the idea for a line break. And thank you, DestinyFox from DeviantArt for giving me the team name for Leone and Freya.**_

_**By the way, please forgive me for writing Herdier's accent badly. I am not very familiar with that kind of English, so do remember to give me tips if you can. Thank you.**_

_**An apology as well to Travelling Master. I have twisted Alistar's personality a little, hope you don't mind.**_

_**By the way, Alc berries are berries that get you drunk. Such a creative name I made…**_

_**Chapter 1: Welcome to Paradise! (And a drunk party)**_

3rd Person P.O.V

"I see you all have arrived." the Musharna smiled, "I ha-"

Everyone was still asleep, unfortunately. Snores filled the dream-made place as Eleanor prepared a Psychic.

_-Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Paradise-_

As Leone and Freya woke up, yawning as usual, they stretched a bit before taking a look at their Charmeleon friend, who was somehow still asleep. Leone kicked him angrily, wanting to rush things a bit but he didn't even flinch.

"Hey, tiny Rattata dick." He spat, "Wake up before I kick you in THERE."

"You don't have to be so violent, you know." Freya crossed her arms, "It's not like he wants to sleep, right?"

"Doesn't mean he SHOULD sleep." He growled, kicking him again, "I swear, this guy…"

"Now, now, now, that's enough, Leone." Eleanor said, "I know you want to rush things and I could always send you to Paradise first after the quiz."

"Yes, please." He begged, "I'm desperate for a battle there."

"Okay, then. First question: What type do you like other than your own?"

"Dark, definitely." He responded.

"Alright. Have you ever told a joke that just completely fell flat?"

"Jokes are annoying, immature…"

"The irony…" Freya rolled her eyes.

"… and saying one in front of me will result in some broken bones."

"If you could betray your friends for power, would you?"

"… No. It's tempting, but no."

"The phone rings, do you pick it up immediately?"

"I can't. I have paws."

"Oh. Right. Um… What do you hope to accomplish in Paradise?"

"I just want to explore, relax a bit sometimes, but most of all, battle!"

"That's not answering the question."

"Fine. I hope to be able to become one of the strongest there is in Paradise."

"Good luck, then. Try to survive the fall for everyone in Post Town, okay?"

"What?"

A trapdoor opened from under Leone's feet, whose scream faded away after a few seconds.

"Uh, Freya! You're next!"

"F-fuck no!" she whimpered, after seeing how high they were.

"Come on, you DO want to go to Paradise, right?" she gave her a serious look.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine…"

_-Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Paradise-_

"Dude… Dude…"

Leone groaned, and grabbed his head (somehow) in pain.

"Dude! Get up! Shadowball!"

The Luxio was sent flying backwards, spitting out blood.

"Ahh! Sorry!" the Pokémon with the personality of a casual/manly guy saying 'dude' all the time was now begging for forgiveness, "Here, try and use my scarf! On second thought, nevermind, I think you'll be fine."

"Urgh…" he was still groggy, "Where am I..?"

"You're in Stompstump Peak… How could you not know of such a place?" the voice asked.

"I just woke up, of course I wouldn't know if…"

Leone opened his eyes to see a Glaceon standing right in front of his face.

"Augh, get off me!" he yelled, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Sorry… I thought you might've needed help." the Glaceon apologized.

"So you help me by being in a position that others will mistake as rape?!"

"… You do have a point. Sorry about that."

"Nevermind, just guide me through this place, I need to get to Post Town…" he muttered.

"You don't have to act so grumpy, dude…" it started trailing off, slightly annoyed at the rudeness of this Luxio.

"Whatever. Just get me to Post Town, girl." He said with an extra rude tone, "I'm tired of this shi-"

"I'm sorry?"

"You just swore yourself, for you information."

"Did you just say girl!?"

"… Oh."

_-Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Paradise-_

"Skydivin' time, beetches!" Eleanor screamed randomly, "Sorry, I'm just a bit excited. Either way, goodbye, Freya."

"But, Eleanor, ma'am, could you please let me…"

"3…"

"Let me spea-"

"2…"

"No! STOP IT!"

"1…"

"Son of an Arca-"

Now it was her turn to take a great fall, she was also screaming with no proper way to land. She saw a lake from down below so she decided to aim for it. Unfortunately there were other Pokémon there, so she started screaming to alert them to get out of the pond.

"Could you guys move, please!?" she yelled.

"What!?" one yelled back, "What did you say!?"

"IT'S COMMON SENSE TO MOVE OUT OF THE WAY WHEN SOMEBODY'S FALLING FROM THE SKY STRAIGHT AT YOU!" she shouted.

"OH! OKAY, THEN! COME ON, LET'S TRY AND CATCH HER, GUYS!"

"Fuck my life…" she muttered.

_-Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Paradise-_

"The name's Vincent Maybell." Vincent introduced himself, "What's yours?"

Leone's body still hurt all over, so fighting right now wasn't really on his mind at the moment.

"Leone Rodriguez." He sighed, "If you have any nicknames for me, feel free to call me them."

He wasn't usually this nice, but being a jerk to the first Pokémon you see in a place won't really end with pretty results.

"Eh… Don't really have any." He shrugged, scarf swaying as he did so.

"What's with the scarf, though?" Leone asked, "It's somewhat dirty and has holes in it."

"I don't want to talk about it." He said, with a slight fierce tone added.

"Alright, sorry if it's a touchy subject."

"Oh, yeah, by the way, can I call you Rodri?"

"Because of my last name? Fine. I'll call you Girly."

His eyes flashed with anger, but tried his best to calm down.

"I'll let you off for once." He muttered, "Don't expect anything nice from me if you continue on like this."

"Jokes are jokes, buddy."

_Flashback…_

"Jokes are annoying, immature…"

"The irony…" Freya rolled her eyes.

"… and saying one in front of me will result in some broken bones."

_Flashback Ends…_

"I assume you're here for the tournament?" Vincent began, trying to start somewhat of a decent conversation.

"When does it start again?" Leone asked.

"Tomorrow." he answered, "We could find some Poké here lying on the floor in some parts of this Mystery Dungeon… The prices of Swanna's Inn have really gone up thanks to tourism. It used to be just Post Town and Paradise… But now we're getting visits from Treasure Town and Pokémon Square."

"Mystery Dungeon?"

"Where are you even from? Other than the sky, that is."

"Ever heard of Sinnoh?"

"Sinnoh's a legend, silly. Same goes with the humans."

"Well, I was under the ownership of one."

"So they are evil…"

"Not necessarily, there are a few good ones out there, but many just… Disgust me."

They reached the exit, before Leone sighed.

"I was getting tired of this place."

"Oh, fu-" Vincent stopped himself, "…Darn. We forgot to look for Poké."

"I'll go back, then."

"No, it's fine."

"I want to familiarize myself with this place if I ever have to go back."

"You just like the music, don't you?"

"Huh? What music?"

"You don't hear anything?"

"Oh, stop it. Just hurry up."

_-Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Paradise-_

"Grandpa!" a Lillipup squeaked, "Grandpa! Somebody fell into the lake!"

"I n'er heard a splash." Herdier said, "Are ya sure your eyes an' ears ain't deceivin' ya?"

"Aww, Grandpa, will you come please?"

"Much be'er." He approved, "You're growing up now, Lillipup. Ya need to learn ta be disciplined."

They walked to the nearby lake, nothing too special happening.

"I thought ya said somebody fell in 'ere!"

"She's right over there, Grandpa!"

"Yeah, the Pokémon is right there!"

"What Pokémon are you?"

"Are you here to challenge the tournament?"

The Buizel was being crowded by Pokémon, all bombarding her with questions. As she tried to answer every single one of them, Lillipup ran over to the crowd.

"Oh, Lillipup, come back 'ere!" Herdier called, "It's too crowded 'ere at the moment, ya could ask 'er la'er."

Lillipup obeyed, but hesitantly. He never saw a Buizel before and was excited to see what she could do.

"Alright, Grandpa. We should also let her rest at Swanna's inn as well."

"Let's go, then."

They walked back to Post Town, visiting Kecleon's for groceries.

"Grandpa, are we done yet or do we have any other shops to visit?"

"I think you should come by sometime, Herdier." Rapardos said, "Even though you don't have any kind of Box you could always start adventuring again!"

A Whimsicott with a blue and black beanie handed a Heavy Box over to him and paid the Poké.

"I'm afraid I'll have ta decline on that." He shook his head, "Me bones are too shabby for me to even run anymore…"

"Shame, is it not?" the Pokémon started sympathizing, "But, still. Have you ever consi- WOOOOAH!"

"HAHA!" the Whimsicott cawed, "Again, Rampardos! You fell for the exact same trick AGAIN!"

"You waste 100 Poké just to give me a fright, you little brat!?" he roared, "Get out!"

An Ekans plushie was seen hanging around his neck, the neck of a very pissed Rampardos. Unfortunately for our little dino, pranking from Lerisa Hayther was an everyday experience. Even the tour guides tell you to watch out.

"Alright, old man. I'll stop for now." She spat, "Why can't somebody just let me have some fun every once in a while?"

A group of Pokémon started walking to the entrance of the town from the crossroads.

"Such a lively town." A Chatot mused, "Guildmaster, do you have high hopes for Team AuraFlare's victory?"

A Wigglytuff was throwing a Perfect Apple into the air and catching it again, ignoring everything the Chatot said.

"Hey! Hey!" a Corphish yelled, "Who on earth would doubt their power, Chatot?"

"Oh, my gosh! This place is sooooo big!" a Sunflora squealed, "Omigosh! Which way do we go?"

"Sunflora, you idiot!" a Loudred yelled, "Of course we're heading to the town! It's to the left!"

Loudred's bad sense of direction usually caused trouble, and apparently on Tournament Day Eve, it decided to strike again. Croagunk just kept snickering to himself.

"I wonder if I can just start a shop here…" he started wandering off to his dream world.

"Well, either way…" Chatot began, "I don't doubt that Team AuraFlare would at least make it to the semi-finals…"

"Same here, yup yup!" Bidoof cried, "Howdy, ya'll! How're you doing?"

He ran to the town and immediately started socializing.

"Typical Bidoof…" Chatot shook his head disapprovingly, "Oh? Would you like to say something, Riolu?"

The Riolu just kept looking to the ground, before grinning widely.

"We've saved the world twice. What are the chances of us losing?"

_-Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Paradise-_

Freya somehow managed to get away from the Pokémon crowd, and into the inn. The doors were shut, thanks to Swanna.

"Thank you so much, signora." She panted.

"It's okay, it wasn't much of a hassle." The Swanna seemingly smiled.

She walked to Swanna's desk, and started scrolling through the pages of the tour guide.

"You should take a look at the '2013 Tournament Entries' page." She said, "It's updated when 2 more contestants enter."

And so she did. Many a Pokémon were entered in already and there were still 18 more spots! None of the Pokémon really interested her that much, but they really went into detail with their profiles! There were two Pokémon that did catch her eye, though…

**Name (Obvious): Lerisa Hayther**

**Age (Human Age, please):15**

**Birthday (OMGMATHZISTOOHARDLOLZ):April 14**

**Level (15-60):45**

**Gender (Who needs explanation?):Female**

**Pokemon (READ THE RULES FIRST!):Whimsicott (Look the same thing goes for above! Its about how she became a Whimsicott!**

**Differences from a regular *insertpokemonhere*(What is different between your OC and other Pokemon of the same species?):She has scars on her body from training with her grandfather, and has noticiable fangs from her dragon blood.**

**Ability (OFFICIAL ONES, DAMMIT):Chlorophyll, when the sun is out she gains speed.**

**Moves (Up to 4) Hidden**

**Link Move (What moves (from the top) are combined so that they can be used in one "turn"?): Hidden**

**Signature Move (An original move and does NOT count as 1 move): Hidden**

**Team Name (It's fine to have odd ones like Team Gravy or something, but don't overexaggerate awesomeness):Not to sure to be completely honest.**

**Team Rank (Normal, Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Diamond, Great, Ultra, Master and Royal. No Perfect Rank) I gues she'll be on Vincents team? Not 100% though.**

**Partner (Need I explain?):Once again not too sure.**

**Personality (Nothing too Gary-Stu/Mary-Sue): A tom boy in every definition. Hates everything girly in almost every way, and can be very aggressive. You can thank her grandpa who's a Haxorus. Her aggressive nature made others stay away from her. And may get her in a bad crowd. But if you tend to ignore her rude remarks she's nice to be with. But her fun loving side overshadows that most of the time. She's like one of those friends who you can't stand but you love them so much you can't just leave them. She dosn't like loseing people she cares about. She is not sure why though. (Latent memories of lossing her mother.)**

**If at rare times she feels shy, she's pull her beanie down over her eyes. (That's how far they stretch at max.)**

**Item (FUCK SOUL DEW):A blue and black beanie ha she found that pretty much just sits on top her big hair.**

**History (Please, enough with the over sad ones… So annoying…): Hidden**

**Likes: Pranking, eating, surprising pokemon, night time, rain**

**Dislikes: Stupid people with stupid questions, Pokemon who don't relax or are too tense, Mornings (Is not a morning pokemon.)**

**Strengths: Hidden**

**Weaknesses: Hidden**

**Open to death (Is it fine if I kill him off? Just because you say yes doesn't necessarily mean he will get killed) :Once again, Yep! Killing off characters is fine, as long as it isn't needless and it fits in the story or has actual impact on other characters then yes that's fine!**

**Open to romance (Is it fine if I pair him/her up with somebody?):Yep, who do you think will work?**

**Theme Song (Game/Anime music, please) Bleach Opening 2 D-Technolife**

**Battle Theme Song (Any music, but I like game and anime music): I guess Cynthia's theme fits nicely. But if you don't like that i'll change it.**

**Anything Else? (Obvious):Has the habit of standing on others heads.**

"_Hmm, queen of pranks, huh?" _Freya thought, _"But how would the book know her current status?"_

She turned the page, to find her vision obscured by something that smelled like Pecha Berries.

"Haha!" a tomboyish voice cawed, "The ol' Pecha Berry spring!"

Freya wiped the Pecha Berry's remains off her face and glared at Lerisa, who grinned cheekily, showing off her dragon-like fangs.

"Really?" the Buizel growled, "Really!?"

"Calm down, Buizey!" she held her hands up in a surrender-ish sort of way, "I was just having some fun. By the way, have you seen a Glaceon hanging around here?"

"Well, I thi-"

"Oh wait, I think Vincent went to Stompstump Peak. Thanks anyway."

Freya completely forgot to read the second Pokémon's profile. And Lerisa ran off to the door- big mistake.

"YOU IDIOT!"

_-Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Paradise-_

Alistar lay on the ground unconscious. Leone just so happened to run into him when he went back to search for Poké and the Luxio was yet again stuck with the task of waking a Charmeleon up.

"Hey, I'm going to feed you to the Sharpedo like I did to that one trainer's Alomamola last week."

That one event that happened last week didn't really matter anymore, but Leone used it A LOT to threaten others. He kicked Alistar again, this time actually succeeding.

"Malicious Gravy!" Alistar yelled.

"What the fuck are you screaming about, you lizard shit!?" Leone shouted out of instinct, "Actually, malicious gravy doesn't sound too bad. It could be your nickname."

"Who are you and why do you talk!?" he warned, "I-I'll knock you out!"

"Alistar, don't play amnesia on me…" Leone sighed, "You know how much it pisses me off."

"Who ARE you!?" he demanded.

"Fine. Leone Rodriguez, your battle partner and future leader of Team AzureSpectrum."

Leone had found out about teams when he was talking with Vincent, and already decided on a team name. Judging from the name, it was obvious that he and Freya were going to be leader and second in command.

"Battle partner?" Alistar looked bewildered, "I owned you?"

"No, you were under the same trainer as me, that fucking good-for-nothing Eyan."

"But I'm human!"

"Charmeleon fucker."

"I do NOT have sexual intercourse with Charmeleons!"

"And I don't appreciate being yelled at by one!"

Only then did Alistar notice the flaming tail behind him, twitching. He yelped, before calming down after a while.

"What the hell did that Musharna do to you?" Leone suddenly spoke up, "Did she give you memories of a human?"

"But… I don't remember anything." Alistar began to think, "The last thing I remember is…"

He racked his brains as he tried to remember what happened. Nothing.

"I don't remember." Alistar slammed his fist on the ground, "This is so frustrating…"

"Well, I'd better take you back, Ali." He said, "Somebody might know something…"

"I don't doubt it…" he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, the book you're reading is based off a true story, okay? I only just found that out, though."

"Which one?"

"Explorers of Sky. It was your favorite book and yet you've only read to the part where they battle Grovyle at Azelf's lake…"

_-Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Paradise-_

"No! I do not approve!" Chatot shouted, "I demand that you stop this insanity at ONCE! The sign CLEARLY says that you are forbidden to swim unless you live here!"

Most of the guild Pokémon ignored him, enjoying their swim.

"Chatot, you're so boring…" Wigglytuff whined, "Why not let them play? It's fun!"

"I refuse to be responsible for this mess!" he held his wings up to his head, "We'll be expelled from the tournament before you can utter a Pidgey's cry, Guildmaster!"

"Don't be such a worrywart." The pink Pokémon patted him on the back, "C'mon, for me, please?"

"Well, I suppose… What am I saying!?"

"Yay! Thank you Chatot!"

"This is utterly ludicrous…"

_-Pok_é_mon Mystery Dungeon: Paradise-_

"Hey, Leone! Alistar! Over here!" Freya called.

The sun was already setting, surprisingly. From the events of today most Pokémon would have been too excited to keep track of time. She called from the inside of the inn, and the crowd had already calmed down. They walked over and sat down next to one of the tables.

"THAT one's Freya." Leone pointed out, "Remember yet?"

"No… Sorry." He scratched his head.

"So, what's happening?" she asked, "Alistar seems pretty confused."

"Apparently, he thinks he's human now." Leone answered, as if it were completely normal, "So now I have to get him to remember that he's a Charmeleon."

Vincent followed Leone, unsurprisingly. While he was looking for Poké, Vincent was busy gathering items, which did get them quite the large amount of supplies, if you count the reward, that is.

"I think there's enough money for you guys to stay the night…" he said, "Don't worry if there isn't, you could just pay me back."

Leone yawned, already getting sleepy.

"It was just a single dungeon, Rodri." Vincent rolled his eyes, "Stop acting like a baby. Man up!"

"I'm a Luxio." He countered, "I sleep a lot."

One of the many excuses of Leone Rodriguez was already burned into Freya's brain. He had many, but that was his usual one when he felt particularly lazy. Freya noticed the 'Adventurer of the Week' picture frame, and guess who's face was on there? Vincent Maybell. She walked over, curious to see what he had done.

**Name (Obvious):Vincent Maybell**

**Age (Human Age, please):14 **

**Birthday (OMGMATHZISTOOHARDLOLZ):July, 2nd **

**Level (15-60): 45 (Cause its both apropriate, and my favorite number)**

**Gender (Who needs explanation?):Male, looks female**

**Pokemon (READ THE RULES FIRST!): Glaceon (Now I know what your thinking. "NOPE REJECT". But I'm thinking that one step evolution's are fine? Plus, once you get into his back story it makes more sense.)**

**Differences from a regular *insertpokemonhere*(What is different between your OC and other Pokemon of the same species?):His coat has more luster than most, along with a longer tail and ears. (Further implying he's female.) The diamonds on his back are bigger and scar on his hind left leg from tripping down a hill into a forest**

**Ability (OFFICIAL ONES, DAMMIT): Ice Body, regains HP in a hailstorm.**

**Moves (Up to 4) Hidden**

**Link Move (What moves (from the top) are combined so that they can be used in one "turn"?): Hidden**

**Signature Move (An original move and does NOT count as 1 move): Hidden**

**Team Name (It's fine to have odd ones like Team Gravy or something, but don't overexaggerate awesomeness): Team Noname (Pronounced No-nah-may) But It's really Team no name.**

**Team Rank (Normal, Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Diamond, Great, Ultra, Master and Royal. No Perfect Rank) Great/Ultra not too sure. Ultra because he is a good fighter and leader, but Great because he is still young and Ultra does seem alittle high up.**

**Partner (Need I explain?): Who ever you think fits! Preferably a dragon type, poision type or, grass type!**

**Personality (Nothing too Gary-Stu/Mary-Sue): He tends to try and act masculine and tough to show that he means business and to make up for his small stature. He hates the fact that he evolved into a Glaceon in the first place wanting to be a Flareon, the exact opposite. Including due to his transformation, people and Pokémon alike mistake him for a girl, even though male and females often look the same. He'd often not say anything then reveal he's a dude.(Often angrily)But, looking past that he is a nice enough guy and has a keen eye for flaws, traps, and good puzzle solver.****  
****Plus, he can be a comedian making people laugh at time. Although they may fall flat. (Like jokes from Batman & Robin. *Shiver*D:)Also due to him just evolving he's getting used to his new powers. The ground and the air around him may at random times freeze. Small for a Glaceon and alittle bit of a swearing problem. Not on purpose of course.**

**Item (FUCK SOUL DEW):Dads scarf: His father gave him the scarf before Vincent was sent back to his trainer.**

**History (Please, enough with the over sad ones… So annoying…): ****Hidden**

**Likes:Warm weather, sleeping, running, using his powers successfully, making others happy.**

**Dislikes: Being a Glaceon,(But outright hates) humans, Pokemon calling him a girl, his small size.**

**Strengths: Hidden**

**Weaknesses: Hidden**

**Open to death (Is it fine if I kill him off? Just because you say yes doesn't necessarily mean he will get killed): Yep! If it's cool and is necessary to the story. I don't care!**

**Open to romance (Is it fine if I pair him/her up with somebody?): Sounds good to me!**

**Theme Song (Game/Anime music, please) Strength, Ending 4 to Soul Eater****Battle**

**Theme Song (Any music, but I like game and anime music): /watch?v=eIKEe_H7uH8 (Cause it sounds like pokemon) XD****Anything Else? (Obvious):I think that's it? Did i miss something?**

_**Interrupting AN: I just noticed that I said it would be a short chapter. It's 4,500 words… Sorry.**_

"_Must be pretty frickin' good to be at the top." _Freya thought.

"I refuse! I refuse!"

A Chatot pushed open the doors and started to mutter curse words here and there.

"That rowdy Loudred!" he growled, "That annoying Sunflora! That idiotic Bidoof!"

"Why, Chatot…" Swanna shook her head, "I'm disappointed. You shouldn't talk down on your subordinates like that."

"But they're breaking every single rule on the sign!" he held out his hands like a 'what the fuck is this shit' gesture, "They deserve the derogatory remarks!"

"Maybe," the innkeeper made a gesture like putting her hands on her hips, "but from what you've told me it's practically everyday life!"

Chatot sat down, defeated in a verbal argument for once. Leone shrugged as he continued munching on the large assortments of berries. Despite his rude personality, he was very neat when it came to eating.

"I'm a bit on the obsessive compulsive side." He would say when you asked him why he was such a well-mannered person only when it came to eating, "I don't want everything messy. Plus, it saves me the trouble of having to clean up afterwards."

They continued eating in awkward silence with Leone being the main contributor to keeping everyone as neat as possible. Shouts of 'You spilt some juice!' and 'You're eating too fast!' were heard throughout the dinner table, leaving other customers very unsatisfied with the loudness in the usually quiet inn. Especially since it was night now.

"Why are we eating when we should be figuring out how to cure Alistar's amnesia?" Freya suddenly asked, making Alistar jump, "I mean, sure, the food's amazing compared to that shit we were fed at home, but we really should be worrying about him."

"Freya, Freya, you silly Buizel." Vincent said, "Don't you see that Riolu over there?"

He glanced extra quickly at the Riolu sitting at a nearby table.

"That guy really looks suspicious, you know." He checked again to see if he was watching them, "I don't think we'd like having our conversation overheard by somebody like that."

Alistar wasn't paying attention, he was just staring off into space wondering about the flame pendant on his neck.

"_Where did it come from?" _he wondered, _"Why do I have it?"_

"Hey, Alistar." Leone stopped eating, "Where did you get that pendant?"

Alistar looked down, wondering the exact same thing.

"I assumed you would be the one to know." He whispered, "I mean, I'm the one with the amnesia."

"It's like you just got it when you arrived in this world." Freya assumed, "Maybe Eleanor gave it to you?"

"It has your name on it." Vincent pointed out.

"What?"

Everyone screamed. Apparently, Lerisa was on Vincent's head the whole time.

"When the hell did you get here!?" the Glaceon yelled.

"I was sitting with you guys the whole time." She said innocently.

"On my head, yes you were." He muttered.

Everything went back to normal after a minute or to, with Lerisa joining in on the meal.

"Nice to meet you, Lerisa." Leone shook his paw with her hand, "It's nice to find somebody fun every once in a while."

"Haha! It's also nice to see that somebody won't mind my pranks!" she cheered.

"Really, I don't mind." He started munching again.

"How much do you eat, you insane Luxio!?" Vincent laughed.

"I eat 15 Snorlaxes for breakfast!" he yelled.

"Go home, Leone, you're drunk." Freya sighed.

There was only 1 Alc Berry left, Leone being the one to eat most of them. Suddenly, he started breaking down into tears.

"Whyyyy is it sooooo booooring?" he wailed, "I want the tournament to start now!"

"Major side effects." Swanna said calmly, "I wouldn't bother if I were you. The effects wear off after half an hour."

A Patrat started recording this little scenario with a Genesect textured camera.

"A Luxio had one too many." He snickered, "Just look at his whining!"

"GURDURR!" a Gurdurr yelled, "Why, not even I get that drunk! HAHAHA!"

"Boss, you're so sadistic sometimes…" one of the Timburr brothers sighed, "Look at the poor guy, only wanting a little fight."

"He's probably two times bigger than you." Rufflet randomly said, "Then again, who am I to say anything?"

"Dude! I wanna get drunk too, yo!" Scraggy started walking over to Swanna's desk to order a few Alc Berries.

Chaos was basically ensuing with a drunk Luxio bawling his eyes out, a Gurdurr laughing his ass off, a Chatot ranting on how 'improper' this town was, and a hypocritical Rufflet. The town had changed a lot after the world was saved.

"Woah, look at him go!" Patrat shouted excitedly, "The guy's practically jumping on the tables now."

"Swanna doesn't give two shits as to what's happening now." Lerisa laughed, "Let's go party harder! It's Tournament Day Eve, bitches!"

_-Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Paradise-_

Alistar lay down inside the nearby volcano, surrounded by lava pools. It had been a long day even though he only started it at three in the afternoon. He was tired, and didn't feel like joining everyone else on the fun. While he didn't mind others not helping him, they didn't have anything better to do either, so why not help him?

"_Ali, you're being selfish." _He scolded himself.

He sighed and gave everything a bit of deep thought, and he decided what to do.

"_I'll sign up for the tournament." _He thought, _"I'll try and get to the quarter finals even though I just became a Pokémon. I'll really try. Then I could ask a few others to help me with my amnesia. I still have time to sign up, right?"_

He got up and began walking to Post Town, but not before bumping into a Pignite.

"Oh, hello!" he greeted, "Late signup?"

"Yeah." He responded, "Why? Are entries closed?"

"No, no! Not in the slightest!" he said, "Go ahead and sign up now!"

"Alright. I'm Alistar."

"Cool. My name is-"

"Freeze!"

Both Pokémon jumped in surprise, seeing Vincent behind them grinning.

"Vincent, you troublemaker…" the Pignite muttered, "I've gotta get going."

He walked away, while Alistar walked to Post Town, leaving Vincent sighing to himself. When Alistar made it to Swanna's inn, it was undoubtedly the most crowded place Alistar had ever seen. Plus, literally everyone except Swanna was drunk.

"Oh, my…" Swanna looked at everyone in worry, "Everyone's passed out."

"Well, am I allowed to sign up?" Alistar asked.

"Yes, you may. The forum sheets are on a pile on the shelf over there."

"Thank you."

He tripped over Leone, muttering in his sleep.

"_Ahhh, you feel so good…" _he licked his lips.

Alistar gave him a disgusted expression, before looking at Swanna.

"Didn't you say that the effects wore off after half an hour?" he looked at Leone again.

"Yes, but for each Alc Berry you take, the amount of time stacks up."

"So Leone will be fighting drunk tomorrow?"

"Yes. It's allowed."

"Well, shit."

_**This was a mediocre chapter, nothing too special. Please tell me what you think about Lerisa and Vincent, who are owned by WoWMotherFan. I'm hoping this will get me at least 4 reviews… It'll be impossible, I lost my fame quite a while ago. It's been too long... I don't mind, though. I do this for fun and to entertain you readers.**_

_**Thank you for taking your time in reading this long-ass yet mediocre at best chapter.**_


	3. Destruct and Azure

_**Day 1 A/N: Haa... 1 review… My life is sooooo perfect… Sorry, I'm being horribly selfish, but I was expecting more, really. Was I really that bad? Could you tell me your honest opinion? Is my story bad? Is the storyline insanely flawed? Just, please, tell me… WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT!? I'm typing this only one day after I updated! Plus, my stories died out quite a while ago… I'm practically a nobody now… Anyway, I'd really appreciate it if you would send in an OC. I really can't type without another OC to type about… Please, guys. Jesus, what is up with my mood swings today?**_

_**By the way, if you're not updated with X and Y news, we're done with the Fire/Fighting crap at last! WE GET A FREAKING WITCH FOX! AWESOME!**_

_**Chapter 2: Destruct and Azure**_

Leone, having eaten too many Alc Berries, was obviously still drunk. He kept mumbling things out of the ordinary and moderately inappropriate stuff. Still, he tried his best to keep his wits about. He stumbled around Post Town, occasionally bumping into others and asking females out.

"Freak!"

Of course, he had no such luck. As Freya tried to get him to get sober again, she happened to stumble upon a small marble-looking thing.

"What's this?" she picked it up, "Does this belong to anyone?"

"They're my balls…" Leone then started laughing hysterically as if he saw a Wailord and Skitty going at it.

"Tiny ones, that's for sure." She scoffed, before punching Leone in the face, thinking it would get him sane.

Now he was sprawled on the floor, knocked out. Freya sighed in frustration, before realizing that she was in the middle of everyone's view. She blushed, then immediately started carrying him to the inn and upstairs. After laying him down on the bed, she sat down next to him.

"Leone…" she growled, "Why are you such a pain in the ass?"

"If there were no women in this world it would be a literal pain in the ass." He mumbled.

"Very funny." the Buizel crossed her arms, "But seriously, why are you such a pain in the ass?"

He didn't answer after that. He just lay there, smiling for some reason.

"He'll be battling drunk." A gentle voice laughed slightly.

Freya turned around. There was Espeon, sitting down on the floor, observing the situation she was in.

"O-Oh!" Freya almost instantly recognized her, "The dungeon researcher!"

"Nice to meet you, child." She said, walking over, "My name is Espeon."

"I'm Freya." The other held out a paw, "Same."

"Are you entering the tournament as well?" she asked, "You know there are very powerful teams entering from other places, right? Team ACT, Team Raider, Team Charm, all of that. You and your friend are complete rookies. Do you think you'll pull through?"

"Well, we were owned by a trainer before…" was the best answer Freya could muster, "Does that count?"

Being the dungeon researcher Espeon was, it was no surprise she knew about a lot of other things as well. So she didn't even bat and eye when Freya said 'trainer'.

"While that does give you a slight advantage…" she began, "I doubt you have even created a team yet, have you?"

"No, I think Vincent got Leone to sign up as an exploration team already. Now we just need to wait for the reply from HAPPI."

As if on cue, a Pelipper landed on the window, tapping the window sill with his beak to get some attention.

"Wow." Freya raised an eyebrow, "They must have nothing else better to do, that HAPPI."

He opened his humongous beak, letting Freya take out a moderately big box out of it.

"Thank you." She smiled, "How much for the delivery service?"

"Things work very differently around here from what I've heard." Espeon explained, "You don't pay. You just work hard, do your best, give it your all and you're already paying a fee."

"I see. Alright then. I should wait for Leone, I wouldn't want him to miss out."

"Then you would miss the tournament. You can't enter without a team."

"I'm up!" Leone leapt from his bed, and instantly started inspecting the box.

"How did you…" Freya was then interrupted by Leone.

"I have large alcohol tolerance." He explained, "Alc Berries aren't as effective. Shoo, Pelipper."

"How long were you faking!?" she snapped, "Were you so lazy as to make me carry you up the stairs!?"

Leone pretended he didn't hear, and mentally smiled to himself. Just then, Lerisa woke up.

"Calm yo titties, Freya." Lerisa, who was sleeping on the other bed, yawned, "It's still 4 in the morning, which means I want my beauty sleep."

"Oh, shut up, you." she got into a pre-fighting stance, "Doesn't your hair cover your ears for you?"

As the two kept bickering, Leone was 'patiently' waiting for Freya to open the box. Despite being the jerk he was, he knew what was too far was too far. Opening it by himself would've been one of the most selfish things he'd ever done in his life.

"Imma piss on your beanie, bitch!"

"Freya." He put his paw on her shoulder, "Shut. Up. You're wasting our time."

She rolled her eyes and ignored Lerisa, opening the box. It wasn't all generic shiny treasure glow, but it seemed like it to Leone. Every single thing they needed was inside. Leone's eyes shone with excitement as he whistled.

"Holy shit…" he marveled at the sight of items, "That is what I call awesome."

Without another word he got Freya to tie the dark blue scarf around his neck while she put on a black wristband.

"To be honest, these look pretty cool." Freya admitted, "Alone they seem like human accessories but I guess they do look well on Pokémon."

They explored the rest of the bag. The team badge was inside, instruction manual, a few starting items like berries and seeds, all the like. Then Freya realized she forgot to ask something.

"What's the reward if you win the tournament?"

"First prize is a secret." Espeon responded, "But reaching the finals ranks you up by 3 ranks, semi-finals is 2 ranks, quarter finals, 1 rank."

"Then it'd be a pretty good boost." She started smiling.

"Are you honestly planning on getting to at least the quarter finals?"

Heads swirled around to see a Servine with spiked armbands leaning on the railing of the stairs, with a calm expression.

"Your little brethren here are too optimistic for their own good." He purred, approaching them, "Look at this equipment! They don't deserve to be worn by somebody as low as you! They are dirty, might as well throw them away!"

"Sorry, what?" Leone tried to give an intimidating look, but the Servine didn't look fazed, "Listen, you little faggot! None of us appreciate being insulted by an abomination of a Pokémon. Low as us? Ha! That's my line!"

"My, my, you're quite the hothead, aren't you?" he taunted, "What happened? Mama can't breastfeed her baby anymore?"

"Why don't we decide it here and now?!" he challenged, "The thing YOU will be feeding on will be my toenails!"

"The tournament will decide that, 'faggot'. I'll probably change who battles! I'll be sure to get us to battle!"

"Wonderful! Can't wait, tiny Rattata dick!"

The Servine down the stairs, head held up high, eyes closed.

"What a jerk." the Luxio shook his head, "I know this is coming from me, but I don't shove shit down people's mouths without a reason."

He walked down for breakfast, running for the good food, but not before tripping the Servine. He tumbled down the stairs, but hardly reacted at all. Leone smirked at his accomplishment. Even if it didn't annoy him, it still felt good.

"Ow." he half-heartedly groaned, picking himself off the floor, "You know, I'd like to know your name. My high AND mighty name by itself can crush you, though. William Robinson, second in command of Team KrookStar."

"_He probably just wants to erase my name from entered teams." _Leone predicted, _"But I'll be watching him."_

He hesitantly told him, who only grinned in response.

"What a lowly name for a lowly Luxio."

"What a shit-filled mouth like your shit-filled asshole."

They ignored each other, eating heartily as if neither one knew each other. With a few spectators.

"If they do happen to battle, who do you think will win?" one whispered.

"Judging from the types, I'd say Will would own that guy's little ass." the other responded.

"Ah, but that's the beauty of it." the first grinned, "He's not exactly a pure Electric, like most Luxio."

"Really? What other type is he?"

"All in good time, my friend. While his other type will not help his battle against William if you only count types, it will not by any means hinder it either. It does boost his intelligence significantly. Also, he doesn't seem like it, but when he battles he plans extremely thoroughly anyway, and always keeps other ones in the back of his head just in case."

"So basically he's not that typical 'go all out without a plan' type?"

"'Think first, act later', nitwit. Learn your Pokémon!"

Continuing their silent argument, a few other Pokémon walked in to the inn, mostly with happy faces and some with your everyday face.

"Finally!" a Charizard roared, "It took us so long to get here!"

"Calm yourself, Charizard." an Alakazam said, floating off of the floor, "If I didn't sign up early through telepathy, we wouldn't be able to join the tournament. You shouldn't have to worry about anything."

"Anybody want fireworks!?" a Blastoise boomed, "Hey, Octillery! Hold down Lombre for me, will ya!?"

"I loathe this place already…" Alakazam put a hand to his head, "Everyone, even our own town residents, are being so annoyingly loud…"

"Freya, there's still a while before the tournament." Leone called, "You want something to do?"

Freya was nowhere to be seen.

_-Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: History Rewritten-_

Alistar could never really see the sunlight, being in the volcano all the time, but he thought it would've been nice. Pelipper landed at the entrance, and was slightly afraid of entering a volcano, so Alistar had to walk out.

"Thank you again, Pelipper." he slurred, still tired, "Give my regards to HAPPI."

He opened the chest, studying the various amounts of equipment it contained.

"_Team Destruct…" _he mused, _"I wonder who will offer to be my partner."_

He sat down to do a bit more thinking, trying to remember exactly what happened. As he racked his brains, he managed to grasp a memory.

"_Brother… Don't go… Please…"_

Then he remembered. He quickly ran over to a fireproof desk and wrote down everything he could on his journal. Soon, more memories flooded back into his mind.

He remembered towering over a Luxio, who was on the floor hurt, but grinning.

"_Nice one… You actually beat me…"_

He remembered a silhouette placing a claw on his shoulder.

"_Son, I'm proud. Continue to do well and you may reach that one level."_

It was even harder to picture things happening now as he remembered standing in the rain as a Charmander.

"_Stop! Leave him alone, he's nearly dying! Won't you help him!?"_

Then… Something. He could only remember words.

"_Remember our motto, junior… Wh…"_

Then everything faded to black.

"Damn it!" he slammed his fist onto the ground, "Why can't I remember!?"

"That isn't like you, Ali."

Freya stood outside at the entrance, slightly concerned.

"You're… Freya, right?" he said, just remembering her name.

"Still amnesiac, Ali?" she asked, "Don't answer that. That was a rhetorical question."

"Why are you here?"

Slightly hurt by the cold response, she sighed.

"I'll leave if you want to be alone."

"No, no. It's fine."

He gave her a helpless look, as if he really needed some assistance. Freya sat down next to him.

"Like I said," she continued, "it's not like you to get angry unless you're with Leone. What happened?"

"You don't need to worry…" he said.

"Then why'd you call me back?" she crossed her arms, slightly annoyed.

"I… I guess I needed a bit of company." He admitted, "Sorry."

"Don't worry. It's no biggie. What do you have on your mind?"

"Nothing much."

"C'mon, you've told me every single problem of yours before!" she protested, shaking his arm, "Why not now?"

"I… can't remember. I suddenly had a few memories coming back but then…" he trailed off.

"Remembering forgotten memories then forget them immediately after? That's pretty silly."

He picked up his journal and scrolled through the pages again. He read everything he wrote, but nothing seemed to be coming back.

"Memories are just coming and leaving." He scratched his head, "I have no idea what to do."

He continued talking about what he actually did remember, then he remembered what he wanted to ask.

"Huh?" Freya's face was written with confusion, "I thought you already knew that I'm with Leone."

"… Oh." Alistar sulked, "Alright, then."

"Listen, I'm really sorry." She said, "But I'm already a member of AzureSpectrum."

"Why not just shorten it to Azure, though?" he questioned, trying to distract himself from the odd pain, "Even though it's only like water, it also matches Leone underneath his fur, doesn't it?"

She considered this, and nodded.

"You're right. I'll inform him. Thanks for the suggestion, Ali."

"You're welcome."

He didn't say anything after that. So she walked out of the cave, and waved goodbye, leaving Alistar to think.

_-Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: History Rewritten-_

"Well, AzureSpectrum IS a mouthful." Leone scratched an imaginary beard, "Ah, why am I debating on this? Azure is so much easier."

"Alright, then." Freya said, "Azure it is."

"So… Welcome to Paradise, mmm!" Quagsire congratulated, "I'll be sure to, mmm, help you out. Just, mmm, visit sometime, mmm?"

"Sure, man." Leone casually flopped back onto his bed, "But I thought the tournament would've started by now, and there's nothing outside."

"Oh, all matches are held at night." Umbreon informed, "So, just rest up a bit."

"So I've been lied to!" he growled, "Lerisa, you bitch!"

"'It's nice to meet someone fun once in a while', huh?" the Whimsicott recalled angrily, "You bastard!"

She jumped on top of his head and started pulling fur out. A mixture of screams and laughs were heard for the next few minutes, before Leone managed to shake her off. Lots of fur and cotton was on the floor now.

"Ow, my head!" Leone winced, "Get back here, fluffy!"

Lerisa was tempted to use a move on him, but unfortunately, the inn had a bit of technology that disabled them unless there was an emergency.

"It's a big improvement in terms of your appearance." She dissed, "Why not shave all of it off?"

"Why not shave your pubes off with a chainsaw!?" he retorted.

"You're lucky we're in the inn, Sharpedo fodder! I'd run if I were you!"

"And if I were you I'd have all the cotton on your hair drenched in a pile of Muk shit!"

"BAAASTAAARD!"

"BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!"

They jumped out of the window, where their moves would work.

"Spark!"

"Giga Impact!"

"HEY!"

Gurdurr aimed his metal rod and threw it in a spinning motion, slamming into the two, and somehow flying back to him like a boomerang. They lay in the middle of Post Town, already in too much pain to move.

"BOOM!" he yelled proudly, "Two Pidgey with one stone!"

"That was unnecessary, Gurdurr." Leavanny's voice was calm, yet had a tint of danger, "You didn't have to be so aggressive."

"Well, tell that to them!" he pointed at the unconscious Pokémon, "They definitely were the ones who started it!"

"That, I have to agree with." Rampardos nodded, "No amount of convincing would've been able to stop them."

"Now, since when did you become so smart?" Scraggy insulted, "Dude, I'd never thought I'd live to see this, but I'm actually agreeing with you!"

More Pokémon were joining in the town fight, all just over a simple squabble between a particular Luxio and Whimsicott.

"Hmmm?" Quagsire looked up from a book he was reading, "What's with all the, mmm, commotion?"

"Shit! It's Quagsire! Run!"

_-Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: History Rewritten-_

The beds were now overflowing with injured Pokémon, and Swanna was getting annoyed with everyone's mumbling. Oh yes, that's right. Swanna was getting annoyed.

"I guess the tournament will be postponed till a day later?" Umbreon groaned, "Oh, well. But that's Post Town for you."

"Hah…" Pignite laughed slightly, "It's been like this for a while, after we beat the Bittercold, but I'm starting to get used to it."

"Yeah…" a Fraxure agreed, "Post Town and Paradise are just a haven for any peace-loving Pokémon, maybe except for the Luxio, always picking fights and all."

"No, he must love it!" his partner said, "I'm sure he does, but is too excited for the tournament. So he's using some of that energy on regular fights or something? To control himself?"

"That _could _be the case…" Umbreon replied, "But he just seems really aggressive. I don't like him all that much."

"He's pretty cool, though." Lillipup squeaked, "But I think he has too much pride."

"Tell that to him." Fraxure pointed, "He'll probably step down once he knows he's being educated by somebody much younger than him."

"By the way, what are the three types of teams I keep hearing about?" the pup asked, "I've always wondered."

"Well, like you said, there are three types of teams." he explained, "First are the Rescue Teams. None focus too much on getting treasure or building stuff, but all they do is rescue, which I find to be a good thing. Most of them consist of Pokémon who want the safety of others. Charlie?"

"Umm," Charlie thought on how to tell him, "the Exploration Teams seem like very fun Pokémon. They love exploring ancient ruins and finding amazing treasure. Plus, they are real specialists at catching criminals. The Pokémon who are in exploration teams usually want to know more about the history of this world, get more knowledge, and basically find other places and treasures for fame. But all they need is a fun exploration and BOOM, they're happy. They also help other Pokémon indirectly by catching criminals."

"Now for the best ones." Umbreon said excitedly, "The teams that basically do everything and more. The ones that Post Town is most known for- the Paradise Teams. Kind of uncreative, the name, but we take pride in being part of one. They do EVERYTHING what the other teams do, and they usually get resources and Poké for rewards. The recourses are usually used to build stuff for Paradise, by Gurdurr, but of course, he needs to be paid. Like every other shop owner. Get it now?"

"Yup!"

"Alright, guess I'd better go to the board, then." Ian, the earlier mentioned Fraxure, waved, "See you around, guys."

"Wait, Ian!"

Emolga dashed over with a piece of paper in his mouth, panting.

"H-hold on for a second…" he held his hand up, other on his knee, "Ian, I saw *pant* this insanely awesome *pant* reward for this job. You really *pant* should take a look."

Thanking him, Ian took the job request and scrolled through everything written down.

_We'd all appreciate it if you came over here to Inflora Forest, whoever you are. If you are a high ranked team, do NOT let your guard down by any means. The Pokémon's strength over here has increased drastically. Come in as deep as you can, and you'll find another job request and a reward. Pack up as two jobs a day will cut your supplies greatly. Actually, it might take two days…_

_Client: Zangoose (Assail)_

_Reward:_

_-10000 Poké_

_-10 Reviver Seeds_

_-20 of every recourse_

_Difficulty: 9/10 Stars (Including Mysteriosity Stars)_

_Floor: End of the Dungeon_

"Neat." he whistled, "Like it said, difficulty's high. I'll bring you, Charlie and… say, Keldeo? No, Umbreon. Umbreon would you like to come?"

"Can't. Sorry about that, Ian." said Umbreon apologized, "Espeon and I still have a few 'survivors' wanting to use the Magnagates."

"It's fine. I'll get…"

"Hey!" Charlie suddenly grasped something, "I got an idea! Why not collaborate with another team?"

"Everyone's passed out due to the town fight." he said, "Who the heck are you planning to collaborate with?"

"… Darn."

_-Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: History Rewritten-_

Leone was the first to wake up after 5 hours, with an insanely annoying headache.

"Ow…" he groaned, "Damn Whimsicott. Who the hell does she think she is?"

He decided to let it slide for once, as he was still slightly injured. Rolling off the bed, he walked over toward the window, seeing Gurdurr, the only one who managed to avoid injuries, and the Timburr brothers building the stage for the tournament.

"I'm betting it was him." he muttered, "Knocking me out like that… What gives him the right to do so?"

He turned his head, seeing the clock ticking. 3:30… 3:31. Only then did he notice his stomach's persistent growl.

"Welp, better get going." he said, running down the stairs for the millionth time that day.

After a few Berries and 'Gummis', which he got from a Sales-Mon, he decided to take a walk around Paradise, as there was nobody to challenge and he didn't want to do a job without Freya. Deep in his thoughts, he found himself standing in front of a house.

"Nice carpentry." he yawned, still feeling a slight amount of fatigue, "Why am I complimenting him again?"

He snuck a peek inside, seeing as there was nobody inside. But he knew it'd be trespassing, so he left as soon as possible and continued by walking straight. He kept walking, but felt like he was getting nowhere near anything.

"Booooored…" he groaned, "Will somebody accelerate time? Dialga, hear my plea…"

He checked the board, reminding himself that choosing without her isn't necessarily going without her. Eventually, after a long time, he picked one.

_Whoever's reading this, please come over to Stony Cave, as I am addicted to battling as much as a Swoobat is addicted to sex._

_Client: Krookodile (Jasper)_

_Reward: _

_-500 Pok_é

_-2 Spring Water_

_-Stun Seed_

_Difficulty: 2/10 Stars_

_Floor: 12_

"Doesn't look too bad…" he shrugged, "I guess a Krookodile would be alright… Plus, we'd both enjoy the battle…"

"Honestly?" a familiar voice questioned, "Do you honestly want to go against a Krookodile? Leone, we've just made a team. You're seriously going for a three star mission?"

Freya's trademark arm crossing was a plain sight for Leone, who still suffered from the headache. She tiptoed and looked over at the paper, before raising an eyebrow at the reward.

"I guess it's worth it, then…" she decided, "Go, my slave!"

She leapt onto Leone's back, who could only grumble in response. Poking him on his back got him going, as he was sensitive when it came to tickling. He walked toward the gate, before stopping for a bit to speak.

"Freya." he growled, "I hate you."

"Love ya too, buddy."

He walked in.

_Floor 1_

They entered Stony Cave, no Pokémon in sight.

"Well, shit." Leone grumbled, "I thought exploring was supposed to be FUN. Yet there are no Pokémon at ALL."

"Dude, calm down." Freya scratched the back of his ears, still on him, "There's bound to be some later."

Walking on, they picked up a few items around, and found the stairs fairly quickly. Freya walked toward it, but Leone held her back.

"Wait, wait." he held up a paw, "There's a Woobat."

He crouched, preparing a pounce, tail twitching back and forth. Freya rolled her eyes.

"We don't have time for this." she hissed, "Come on!"

He pounced, but the Woobat noticed and ran away to the other room, and the Luxio followed. Unfortunately, due to Leone's obsession with killing, this lead them into a huge Monster House. There were mostly Woobats and a few Swoobats here and there, they all prepared their attacks while Leone grinned sheepishly.

"Arceus damn it." Freya punched him, "Leone, sometimes I just want to bite your head off."

"Get out of the room, I'm going to use Discharge." he warned. _**(I know Discharge only affects enemies in Mystery Dungeon, but I don't even know why and how to describe it…)**_

She obeyed, and wished him luck. However, before he could use it, Freya ran up the stairs, teleporting him with her.

_Floor 2_

"Really?" Leone growled, "REALLY!? I was just going to have some fun!"

"Have some fun!?" Freya retorted, "Dude, you tried to battle a whole Monster House by yourself, AND you are sending us to a fucking Krookodile! Is that fun!?"

Then there was silence. Leone's mouth just opened and closed like a Goldeen, but no sound came out. Freya realized how bitchy she sounded, and apologized reluctantly.

"Whatever." Leone muttered, cold personality back, "Just follow me."

_Floor 9 (I got bored at this point)_

"We've been on this floor for an hour!" Leone raged, "This is NOT fun!"

"No, I just wanted to find a Red Key for that door." Freya responded.

"I doubt you'll find them here." he spat, "Take a look at-"

Now he was really bored, so he didn't bother finishing his sentence and decided to run for a bit. He bumped into somebody, and fell over with a thump. Seeing that it was Alistar, Leone didn't hurt him. He was a bit too lazy to get up, though. The position Leone was in, however, reminded Alistar of… something.

"_Nice one… You actually beat me…"_

"Huh?" Alistar bewilderedly looked at the lazy Pokémon, "I just bumped into you, we weren't fighting or anything."

"First you've got amnesia," he growled, "now you're hearing voices!? Why do I have to deal with you!?"

"Calm down, Leone!" Freya scolded, "You're supposed to be the leader! I'm not going to be saving your ass from unnecessary fights 24/7!"

He shut up, and muttered something under his breath and getting back on his feet, walking away. Freya apologized for him.

"Listen, Ali…" she looked pretty guilty, "Sorry, but it's kind of my fault."

"How so?" he asked.

"Well," she began, "I found a Red Door, rumored to have Braviary inside, and I wanted to find a Red Key. And we've been stuck in this floor for an hour."

"Oh, that's fine." he shook his hands, "From what I've seen he's always like this."

"Maybe…"

"By the way, if he's such a jerk, why are you so close to him?"

Freya remembered what happened before they got captured by their trainer, and unconsciously smiled.

"Oh, the memories…" she murmured.

"What?"

"Huh? N-nothing!"

"If you say so."

He then accompanied Team Azure for the rest of the job, seeing as the job he took was at a higher floor.

"Thanks, dude." Leone waved, having calmed down, "Good luck, I guess?"

"Same." he said, "See you back at Post Town, Freya. Leone."

_Floor 13_

He walked up the stairs, arms drooping by his sides, eyes struggling to stay open. Something was definitely wrong. He shook himself awake and scanned his surroundings, yet nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. He dismissed it and decided to check the job he took again. He re-read it a couple of times, before continuing.

"20th floor…" he groaned, "I should've picked an easier job. You need to stop overestimating yourself, Alistar."

"Talking to yourself, are we?"

Without hesitation, he swiped behind him, managing to pierce something. A cry of pain echoed through the cave. He felt his hand being grabbed weakly, before it finally let go. He turned around, seeing what Pokémon it was…

_**An mediocre chapter. And slightly shorter than my other ones, but whatever. I decided against trying to get a message across to Marilland, I mean, who could ever dream that big to use character from somebody like that? I'd also like to ask a few questions to my fellow reviewers. In other words… 2. Damn.**_

_**1: Could somebody please send in a partner for Alistar? I'm not really getting many OCs to work with…**_

_**2: What do you think of my OCs, Leone and Freya?**_

_**3: Can anyone guess what my plot will be like?**_

_**4 (BONUS QUESTION): If you paid attention, you probably know who, but guess who this fanfiction is dedicated to? (Hint: One of the three OCs that aren't mine is owned by a special somebody)**_

_**That's all I really have, I'm really bored as well. My right and down arrow key got ripped off by my parakeet, and I can't play most of my games... Well, I guess that's all I have to say. **_

_**Peace, I guess?**_


	4. A Long Awaited Battle (Bad fight scenes)

_**Day 1 A/N: One day right after I posted the other chapter? Good. I hope I can continue this pattern, though that probably won't be likely… Anyway, I've set up a routine for my typing. I'll be typing on the way to school and back home. Both rides are 45 minutes each, so since I can't do anything I might as well do this, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Day 2 A/N: I've done a total of only 700 words, you know? So lame… **_

_**Day 3 A/N: Well… There's not much to say, really.**_

_**Day Lost Count A/N: X and Y is frickin' awesome, I tell you! By the way, you can send in Pokémon from Kalos now. Again, no legendaries.**_

_**Day Lost Count after the Day Lost Count A/N: Why am I bothering with these little things? Does anyone read them? **_(ﾉಥ益ಥ）ﾉ ┻━┻

_**Day Lost Count Again A/N: Is this annoying? Do you want me to do these Author's Notes? Believe it or not, I've only just finished the part where Leone gets to meet the Krookodile… I've been very busy (lazy)**_

_**You probably know A/N: So, I am now typing my first fight scene in AGES. I miss doing them…**_

_**Since how long A/N: … My battle scenes suck. Please do your best to enjoy them, but seriously, they WILL suck.**_

_**Chapter 3: A Long Awaited Battle**_

**Last Chapter:**

"20th floor…" he groaned, "I should've picked an easier job. You need to stop overestimating yourself, Alistar."

"Talking to yourself, are we?"

Without hesitation, he swiped behind him, managing to pierce something. A cry of pain echoed through the cave. He felt his hand being grabbed weakly, before it finally let go. He turned around, seeing what Pokémon it was…

**Present Chapter:**

Vincent sat at the main stage which Gurdurr had just finished building, Post Town and a few Treasure Town residents were looking up at him expectantly. Most of Pokémon Square still hadn't arrived yet, as their town was extremely isolated from others. He nervously began speaking.

"Alright, Pokémon!" he yelled, "As you all know, Post Town is holding hosting the tournament, which is an honor, of course, but really! Today I'd like to tell you that we have very special guests here!"

He glanced at a Riolu, who was barely containing his excitement.

"I present to you that one Pokémon who saved the world twice!" he continued, "I present to you the leader of one of the few exploration teams to reach the Crystal Rank! I present to you… Drake the Riolu!"

Drake swelled with pride as the crowd cheered for him. He walked onto the stage and got the mic handed over to him.

"Alright, Drake." Vincent prepared a little joke, "Kick some ice with your little speech!"

"…"

"Hey, guys!" Drake waved, "I'd really like to thank everyone for their support and kindness. I'm really taking a liking to Post Town, to be honest! _Oh, shit, I rhymed. _It seems like an amazing place with all the farms and stuff. I really liked the Beartic Slide as well. But really, what fascinates me the most are the Magnagates. I'm still trying to remember all those facts of the ley lines and whatnot, but I'm getting there. Mr. Umbreon, I feel you should dive in deeper to the mysteries of the Magnagates."

"A-a pleasure, Drake!" he stammered, "Espeon and I aren't really satisfied with our results yet."

"The pleasure is mine. I'm really excited for the tournament and I have high expectations for most of the other competitors. That's pretty much I have to say, really." the Riolu shrugged, "Um, I'd like to pass this on to somebody..? Ah, thank you, little… Um…"

A female Rattata stared up at him expectantly.

"Well?" she frowned.

"Oh, right." Drake held her up to the mic.

**[Bleach: Ditty for Daddy]**

"Well," she began, "My name is Rani. First of all, I'd really like to ask everyone this. If the pen is mightier than the Honedge, why do actions speak louder than words? Why is it that there are so many that hate Unova?"

"Um… Rani…" Drake looked confused, "What are you-"

"Quiet!" she snapped, "Why is a Vibrava a Dragon type and a Charizard isn't?"

Despite her slight silly behavior, she was asking some valid questions. Just then, a Mareep pushed her off Drake's hands, interrupting her and then proceeded to start blabbering about her own things.

"Better questions! Why did the crayon get stuck inside the seizuring light bulb? Why does my Unown soup always grow wings and pour themselves on Sentret when they aren't looking? Why does my taco always conquer the world while driving a truck to Africa from Sinnoh?"

"Africa?" Drake's face was written with confusion. What in the hell was Africa?

"Shut up!" Rani squeaked, "You too, you stupid Mareep, Mitty!"

"Hctib, uoy kcuf!" Mitty blabbered, "Atattar gnihton-rof-doog uoy, pu tuhs!"

"Uhhh…" Vincent was at a loss for words, "What..?"

Everyone stayed silent for a minute or two. The Mareep never failed to amaze or confuse people, and hardly seemed serious in any way.

**[Music Fades]**

"Is today your wedding, Vincent? With that one Nidoking?"

**[Music Continues]**

"H-how could you, Mitty!?" Vincent stood in shock, "I thought you knew I was a guy promised not to…

"THIS GLACEON IS A GUY!?" somebody from Treasure Town yelled, "I thought I… Oh now! I WAS ACCIDENTALLY GAY TODAY!?"

The town went crazy, as usual. With Pokémon yet AGAIN fighting and knocking each other out.

"W-Wait everybody!" Chatot squawked, "Your lunatic actions are going to delay the tournament yet again!"

"Shut up, old man!"

"Who said that!?"

"Over here, old man!"

Chatot flew over to the Pokémon.

"Do you know who you're talking to, young Pokémon!?"

"You."

Swanna shut the doors of her inn, before hurriedly getting 50 locks and fastening them on the door as fast as she could. Then she got Gurdurr, who was inside, and asked if he had any soundproof material.

"Why, Swanna!" he smiled, "What kind of a question is that!? 'Course I do! Just not at the moment!"

**[Music Stops]**

_-Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: History Rewritten-_

"Ugh, we're FINALLY on this floor!" Leone shouted angrily, "I'm definitely sure it's not your fault!"

He glared at her, losing much patience. They'd been fighting for 3 floors already and arriving on the floor they were meant to go to somehow didn't calm him down.

"Come on, Leone!" Freya defended, "I was just trying to find a Red Key!"

He wouldn't buy it, and he really lost it whenever people took so long with things. He wasn't the type to wait patiently, and was furious for not being able to complete the job quicker.

"Oh, yeah!? A Red Key!? JUST a Red Key!?"

"Yes, you idiot! I like exploring! Aren't you the same!?"

"We can't take on a million level 99 Braviary!" he admitted, "That, I can assure you we can't! Why don't you just listen for once!?"

"And you're the one to talk!"

"Oh, yeah!? Oh, YEAH!? Shut the fuck up, you useless shit!"

That word did it. Her face wasn't defiant, or angry. It was filled with sadness. Sadness was all Leone could see on her face, and… He didn't know what to think. A mixture of pity and rage swirled throughout his mind as they stared each other down.

"I…I'm not in the mood to fight, man" she waved him away after a moment of silence, "Just… just give me a break, please."

He realized that being harsh wasn't going to help, and neither was hurting her feelings going to. Then there was silence between them. They just continued with the floor, occasionally picking up the random item, but they didn't really find the Krookodile. It was hard, but Leone worked up the courage for it.

"Freya, I'm sorry." he said, "That's right. I'm sorry. I really am, Freya."

"_Sorry..?" _Freya thought, _"Leone's… sorry?"_

"I understand I was being an asshole, and I feel terrible for it."

He thought for a moment, thinking on how to apologize without sounding like a Skitty.

"Forgiveness would be appreciated, you know?"

They just stood there in dead silence after that. Freya made it clear that she wasn't going to talk for a while, and Leone made it clear he was asking for forgiveness for the first time in a while. Then they started walking, but they still didn't find the Krookodile. They just wandered and wandered, before Leone snatched the bag off of Freya and looked at the job request.

"Fuuuck…" he facepalmed, "It was on the 13th floor! Come on, Freya!"

He backtracked and ran up the stairs, heart pounding with excitement. He completely forgot about the events a few minutes ago and was horribly excited for his first battle in a while.

"15 battles a day keeps depression away!" he shouted his motto, "Alright, criminal! Show yourself before your little ass gets shitfucked!"

"Is that a word?" Freya scratched the back of her head, "And wasn't he just looking for a battle? I doubt he's a criminal, Leone."

And there was the Krookodile sitting on a large rock. Arms crossed, foot tapping on the floor in a rhythmic beat. He shook his head and placed his hand on his head, chuckling.

"Finally decided to come, eh?" he grinned, "Now, Leone, as I mentioned in the jo-"

"This sounds pretty cliché," Leone interrupted, "but how do you know my name?"

"Well," he chuckled, rubbing his hands together, "firstly, reporter Patrat for instance. And secondly, I'm quite familiar with…"

A bloodcurdling scream echoed from the stairs above, making Leone's fur stand on end. He calmed down after a few seconds as the Krookodile chuckled again.

"Oh, you." he crossed his arms, still smiling at the Luxio's reaction, "Anyway, as you've seen in the job request, my name is Jasper. I take pride in that name. To be honest I didn't expect you to take this job, as the reward is pretty low. But all I have is what all I have."

"Feh." Leone spat, "While I may sound like this goody-goody Gary-Stu knight-in-shining-shit, I don't care for rewards. But I also don't care that much for the good of Pokémon, admittedly. All I REALLY need is the excitement from the battle. It's SO invigorating, and it's the same with you from what I've seen on the request. So! Let's get this ON! Freya, you'd better…"

Again, she decided to follow the thing that made her curious. Now it was just Leone, an Electric type, against a Dark/Ground type.

"Fuck!"

_-Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: History Rewritten-_

The Braixen struggled from Alistar's grip, but to no avail. The wound on her stomach was painful, and she was bleeding out fast.

"What do you know about my past?" he glared, "You'd better tell me, or you're going down!"

"Please…" the Braixen begged, wincing slightly at the pain, "Stop… It… Hurts…"

It was definitely a pitiful sight, but it was most likely her eyes that did it. They were tearing up, and had every definition of fear you could see on them. But unfortunately, Alistar didn't really care right now about others. If there was a chance of getting something about his past, he would've done anything to get it.

"Well?" Alistar growled, "Are you going to tell me?"

"Alistar!"

He directed his attention to the voice, seeing Freya staring at the dying Braixen.

"Who's that you're holding?" she tilted her head in curiosity, "Criminal?"

"Don't think so." he answered, "But I'm betting she knows something."

"About your past?"

"Yeah. I plan to get whatever she knows out of her mouth."

"Not… telling you… anything…" she choked out blood.

"Too bad for you, then." Alistar prepared a Flamethrower, "Goodbye, witch."

"Unless… you help me."

The fire in his mouth died, before staring at her in surprise. He let go of her and gave her a dirty look while rummaging through his bag for an Oran Berry. She wolfed down the berry and gave him a satisfying grin as the wound closed up.

"Alright, Braixen." growled the Charmeleon, "Tell me. Now."

"Ali, you're being too rough." Freya leaned on a wall, "You shouldn't-"

"So you don't care about my memories?" he muttered, "Listen, I know you're a good Pokémon, but you need to think about what the other side feels."

"M-my name is Vix…" she whimpered.

"What kind of a name is that?" Freya raised an eyebrow.

"I… was with a human once," she continued, "and he named me Vix… I don't know what it means."

"Wait, you were under the ownership of a trainer?" Freya raised an eyebrow, "Did his name happen to be-"

"Enough with wasting time." Alistar raised a hand up, "I NEED to know, please."

"First of all, are you sure you're Alistar?" Vix asked.

"Yeah."

The look of hesitation on her face was extremely obvious, but she tried to hide it as best as she could.

"Alistar, it's pretty hard to tell you this, as I've been told not to… But…"

Suddenly, she trailed off. Her eyes rolled to the back of her hand and she collapsed face first into the ground. Freya sighed, shaking her head.

"You think she's faking?" she asked.

"He's here…"

The weasel-like Pokémon screamed, and saw that the Braixen's head was… backwards!? But the scariest part was that there was blood leaking out of her eyes, and some sort of… purple mist.

"He won't ever stop searching for you." She continued, as if in a trance, "He will come and kill you, hunt you down…"

_**{Intermission 1: 12 Team badges are shown in a small case, it zooms in to Team Destruct's badge. (Music: Pokémon X and Y Pokédex (NOT NATIONAL) Check: 100-119)**_

_**{Intermission 2: 12 Team badges are shown in a small case, it zooms in to Team Azure's badge. (Music: Pokémon X and Y Pokédex (NOT NATIONAL) Check: 80-99)**_

**[Bleach: Raw Breath of Danger]**

"What are you doing?" Leone growled, "You going to fight me?"

An eerie purple mist kept flowing out of Jasper's eyes and hands. Leone looked curiously, trying to study it. Jasper grinned insanely, before raising his hands as if preparing a battle stance.

"You don't scare me, Krookodile." he challenged, "If anybody should be scared, it's you. Besides, if you aren't even going to attack me I might as well end it here and now. Or if you're only going to waste my time, I suggest you give me the reward."

"Earthquake."

**[Bleach: Diamond Dust Rebellion: Guitar III]**

"Wha… Magnet Rise!"

Leone's feet barely lifted from the ground before the attack took effect, and it was already uneven with parts of it overlapping the others. A few cracks started forming, before the ground beneath completely crumbled.

"What a cowardly tactic…" Jasper taunted, "Are you even planning to attack me?"

"_Magnet Rise, Crunch, Spark, Discharge…" _Leone thought, _"And of course! It just so happens that THAT move is also an Electric type!"_

"Well, Luxio? What's it gonna be?"

"_What should I do..?"_

"You going to attack or not?"

"_What should I do!? Argh! Crunch!"_

"Predicted. Sucker Punch!"

Leone couldn't even react before he found himself lying on his back and a bloody nose.

"Aw…" Jasper sarcastically sympathized, "I'm so sorry, weak ass Magikarp."

"Shut the hell up." he spat, _"Wait, can Krookodile even learn Sucker Punch!? _

He got up and leapt toward Jasper and swiped rapidly, only for him to get blocked with little effort.

"Haha… I thought Luxio were supposed to have good attack." he laughed slightly, "But it seems my mediocre defenses is more than enough."

He grabbed Leone by the tail and swung him around, smashing his face into the walls. Then he threw him aside and started beating him up, punch after punch.

"_Damn it, this hurts…" _Leone groaned, _"Why the hell can't I… Wait, will this work?"_

He used Crunch on his hand, but Jasper only seemed the hiss slightly at the pain, letting got for a quick second before finding out than Leone was retreating.

"HA!" Jasper pointed, "Running away? From me? Being you? Don't think you can do that, Leone."

He started chasing him, and was quickly gaining speed.

"_Damn this Krookodile." _Leone muttered, _"Are Pokémon stronger in this realm automatically? If so, that means my bragging of being under a trainer and being strong was completely irrelevant to my strength!"_

He shoved a Gothorita aside and continued running, all of a sudden, his mouth suddenly felt… cool. In a temperature way.

"_Hm? I… I'm assuming this is… Ice Fang? Perfect! Alright, I can't exactly perform one of my known moves anymore… Screw Discharge."_

He stopped running and slid across the floor to seem like a badass. Chilly air was escaping from Leone's mouth, which couldn't help but grin from ear to ear… If his ears weren't that high up on his head.

"Now are you ready to face me?" Jasper caught up with Leone, who was too excited to notice the frosty breath.

"You've heard of me, you said?" Leone asked.

"…Yeah."

"I'm somewhat of a bully and can easily hurt another's feelings, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, too bad for you, 'weak-ass Magikarp'." Leone repeated as more cool breath escaped his mouth.

"Why?"

"Because this time…"

He prepared a battle stance.

"I'll be hurting more than just somebody's feelings."

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: History Rewritten_

"Damn it all, Leone!" Vincent yelled, "You just had to take on THAT Krookodile, eh!? Quickly, Lerisa!"

Lerisa followed suit, and probably would've been ahead of him if she hadn't kept tripping over the occasional rock.

"_I've hardly known you, Leone. But NOBODY deserves to be a slave of that monstrosity of a Pokémon. Please be alright…"_

They continued running through Stony Cave, but as quick as they were, the stairs always managed to hide itself even from Vincent.

"I thought they called you the 'King of Puzzles', Vince!" Lerisa hollered, "You don't seem to be holding up too well!"

"_It's like the stairs were deliberately meant to be hidden…" _the Glaceon closed his eyes to think, _"Where could it possibly… THAT CHEAP LITTLE-"_

He summoned a Blizzard and knocked out a few Pokémon crowding around the stairs. They reached the floor Leone was on, only to find a trail of blood right in front of them.

**[Music Stops]**

"Such a commonly used trap," he mused, "but I can't even be sure if that IS Leone's blood…"

He sniffed it, gaining the scent of his ally somewhere in the trail.

"Oh, Arceus…" he shook his head, "Leone… managed to beat him!"

"Wh… Nice!" Lerisa clapped a little, "He was always escaping from others."

"Judging from the paw prints and the marks on the walls and floor…" Vincent continued investigating, "I'd say that the only reason Leone managed to beat him was because Team Krookstar's leader was actually chasing him, and not running away. But if a newbie like Leone can beat the guy, he's either REALLY strong, or that Krookodile was a talk and nothing to back it up. Most likely the latter."

"Damn, Vincent." his partner whistled, "How do you figure out all of this stuff?"

"Question is…" he ignored her, "Where is Leone now? It didn't seem like Freya participated in this battle, or there would've been some sort of water-related residue…"

"Should we search upstairs?" Lerisa asked, "He might've gone up if Freya got lost."

"Yeah, I guess so."

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: History Rewritten_

**[Bleach: Memories of Nobody: Showdown]**

A Shadow Ball sent Alistar flying to the wall, creating a tiny crater in the process.

"Ow…" he grumbled, "That hurt…"

"Your resistance is futile." stated a hypnotized Vix, "Any sort of struggling will lead only to your death. Just like what happened to that Buizel."

"Hehehe, you think so?" Alistar grinned crookedly, quickly regaining his confidence, "To be honest, I was trying to be careful."

"Such excuses." Vix scorned, "And such insolence. You were never the one to hold back."

"I made sure I didn't kill you." he put his hands on his hips, "So that you could tell me some stuff after you get defeated. If you were any other opponent I would've defeated you by now."

"I repeat, I have already killed your Buizel ally, you ignorant Charmeleon. You are going to join her soon."

"I doubt you've finished her, Vix. She's a toughie."

Vix shook her head, smirking, stick tapping her forehead.

"I suggest you surrender now." her smirk faded, with a look of venom replacing her previous facial expression, "Your memories shall forever remain locked in the Memory Crescent."

"Oh, really?" Alistar mocked surprise, "Let's decide this here and now. Flamethrower!"

"Flamethrower."

Spheres of fire surrounded their respective places, from Vix's stick and Alistar's mouth. However, Vix knew what was going to happen, and with unbelievable speeds, almost as if she'd teleported, snuck behind her opponent and pinned him with a single hand to the wall.

"_What the heck happened!?" _Alistar's fake surprise was slowly becoming genuine, _"She was… right in front of me, but…"_

"ShadowSaw."

"_ShadowSaw!?" _Alistar's mind raced, _"That's not a move!"_

A black-ish purple circular saw formed on the top of her stick, spinning. It gradually started to gain more speed as it got closer to him.

"_Damn it…" _he struggled, _"No! I can't die in a place like this!"_

The saw got closer and closer, seeming to be more deadly every nanosecond it moved.

"_Wait… Was that thing made out of the purple mist out of her eyes? Then… that means…"_

_Flashback…_

Freya summoned a fountain of water from beneath her, and propelled herself to Vix. She managed to dodge Waterfall but Freya flew through the mist, causing it to dissipate for a split second.

_Flashback End…_

"_Now if I could just make the attack focused at one point…" _Alistar shut his eyes to concentrate.

Preparing another Flamethrower, he made sure not to burn her face off and aimed at the mist.

"Fire won't hurt me, you fool." Vix continued scaring the Charmeleon by making the stick slowly approach him, "Your resistance is futile. I believe I have stated that before."

He released the fire, but not in a Flamethrower shape. The flaming projectile looked like a dagger, and it looked pretty fancy to him. It pierced the mist, and then the unexpected happened. The mist left her, but it formed a shape of what most people would imagine as a parasite. It struggled across the floor, screeching and squeaking as if it were in pain.

"_Now, what in the hell..?" _Alistar muttered, _"What is that thing!?"_

Vix passed out, but unfortunately, she lost control of her signature move, and now it was flying across the room. It shifted to the color of fire, getting brighter and brighter, before detonating the whole room.

_**I know, shortest chapter yet, but I'm seriously running out of ideas. I really need help if it's not too much to ask. I guess my main problems are battle scenes and getting more OCs. By the way, to all OC submitters, I'd like to ask you to add these and PM me more details.**_

_**Catchphrases (Optional):**_

_**A few scenarios you want to happen with this OC (Optional):**_

_**And you can add a few more if you'd like. You all could give me a few chapter ideas if you'd want to. But I'm not forcing anybody. I just need a lot of help as I'm pretty rusty with my writing. ESPECIALLY THE BATTLE SCENES. I'd like a lot of help with those. I have a typing schedule of about 1 and a half hours every day, in my car rides to school and back home, and I sometimes type a bit more at home. If it's a weekend I'll just type as long as I want provided I'm not busy.**_

_**Thank you for taking your time in reading this fanfiction. Favorites and Follows for this story would be greatly appreciated. See you all next time!**_

_**Wait! I fogot!**_

_**There WILL be 'Ask the Pokémon' stuff at the end of every chapter. So PLEASE send those in.**_

_**Question 1: Do my battle scenes really suck that bad?**_

_**Question 2: Should I reduce the swearing a tiny bit?**_

_**Question 3: What is the Memory Crescent?**_

_**Question 4: The title of this story is obvious- this story isn't just about Alistar regaining his memories, what do you think will happen?**_


End file.
